All Mixed Up! (Spiderboy X Bumblebee Story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderbot's life couldn't be better. He goes to a great school, he has good friends, and he has the love of his life. But, all of that changes when a new student moves into town. Please review (No bad/mean reviews please). Warning: Yaoi (slash, boy X boy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of the third Spiderbot story! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**

"Will you guys ever learn?!" Spiderbot asked, leaping over one of the five mechs that had just robbed a convience store. "I mean really? I've been around for a year and I've taken down a good amount of the bad guys in this city," Spiderbot continued as he webbed two of the mechs together before back-kicking the mech behind him in the face. "and no one has killed me yet! So here's some advice!" Spiderbot said as he venom stung the last two mechs. "When you get out of jail, don't go back to a life of crime." Spiderbot said as the venom stings took effect. "Now, I better get goin' before I'm late! Primus, 'Bee's gonna kill me!" Spiderbot said as he swung off from the scene, leaving the mechs for the police.

**. . .**

The yellow and black mech tapped his finger on the table, glancing up at the time with a bored expression on his faceplate. 3:00 P.M. Bumblebee sighed, wondering about where Spiderbot could be right now. Bumblebee looked over to the resturant's entrance, his expression perking up in delight as he saw his lover-bot enter the resturant. Spiderbot smilied over to Bumblebee as he walked over.

"I am SO sorry 'Bee! There this robbery in progress and then another one on the way here and then . . . Primus you must hate me right now!" Spiderbot said before face-palming, making Bumblebee laugh a little. The red and black mech looked at Bumblebee with a confused expression on his faceplate. "What's so funny?"

"You are Spider. You're not late! In fact, you're on time! See?" Bumblebee said, pointing over to the clock behind Spiderbot. The red and black mech turned to look at the clock. 3:03 P.M. Spiderbot's optics widened a little before turning back to Bumblebee, a sort of blank expression on his faceplate.

"Oh, well then. Ahem, awkward!" Spiderbot said, his face turning a brighter red than before. Bumblebee merely laughed. "So, how long have you been here waiting?"

"About ten minutes. You know I like to be early." Bumblebee said as the waiter walked over to them.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, um, I'll have a hamburger patter with extra fries, and he'll have the same." Spiderbot said. The waiter merely nodded before disappearing into the resturant.

"So, what did you do last night after I left?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic, a small smirk spread across his face. Spiderbot lowered his optics, a cocky grin spread out across his face.

"Take a wild guess." Spiderbot said, taking Bumblebee's hand.

"You naughty fragger." Bumblebee cooed. Spiderbot chuckled.

"Yeah, your naughty fragger."

"Yeah."

**. . .**

The bright blue and white mech entered his new home with some uncertainty, feeling nervous about the new house he and his father had just bought. He walked around the house, looking in and around each room to see what it might be, or what it might look like soon. After what felt like forever to the young bot had finally found his new room, which was upstairs and right in front of the stairs. The bright blue and white mech entered his new bedroom and sat down on his bed, looking around at his new room, smiling to himself at how much he liked it.

"Tailgate, come down here please!" Tailgate heard his father call out from downstairs.

"Comin' dad!" Tailgate called back before racing downstairs and into the front porch where his father, a tall bright green and white mech, was waiting for him, holding two boxes in his hands.

"Here, take your stuff up into your room and put it away, okay?" Tailgate's father said, handing the bright blue and white mech the boxes.

"Alright dad!" Tailgate said as he began to make his way up the stairs to his room.

**. . . **

"I hate how we have school tomorrow." Bumblebee said, kicking a rock down the sidewalk a little as Spiderbot took his hand.

"Yeah, I do too 'Bee. I really wanted to do something with you tonight, but we still have Friday night!" Spiderbot said with a smile on his faceplate as the two arrived at Bumblebee's house. "But, we had fun right?" Spiderbot said, kissing the yellow and black mech on the cheek. Bumblebee smilied.

"Yeah, we did. See you tomorrow Spider." Bumblebee said, kissing Spiderbot on the forehead before entering his house. Spiderbot smilied before starting towards his house.

_I love him so much!_ Spiderbot thought as he aproached his house. _I'm __so__ glad we got together, that I took that one shot in the dark. I've __never__ been happier! I love Bumblebee with all my spark, and __nothing__ will __ever__ change that!_ Spiderbot thought as he entered his home, closed the door behind him and walked up to his room and going to bed. As the red and black mech slipped into the comfort of his bed he smilied as he slowly closed his optics. _Good night 'Bee!_

**. . .**

"Good morning Ravage, Reaper." Spiderbot said as he walked over to the femmes. Ravage smilied at Spiderbot slightly.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today!" Ravage teased. Spiderbot chuckled.

"Well I had a good night with 'Bee. And I feel better than I have all my life, and believe me when I tell you, I hardly ever felt good." Spiderbot said, crossing his arms and leaning against his locker.

"Well you do deserve happiness." Reaper said with her usual friendly smile. Spiderbot smilied back.

"Thanks Reaper." Spiderbot said, his spider sense going off as he finished his sentence. The red and black mech turned around and saw a bright blue and white mech standing there holding a peice of paper.

"Um . . . Hi. Uh . . . Can any of y-you tell me where I c-can find Sp-Spiderbot?" Tailgate asked in a nervous voice. Spiderbot smilied a friendly smile, waving to Tailgate slightly with his right hand.

"That'd be me, um . . ." Spiderbot said with a slightly raised optic.

"Tailgate, my name's T-Tailgate." Tailgate introduced, extending his hand out. Spiderbot shook hands with Tailgate before gesturing to Ravage and Reaper.

"Nice to meet you Tailgate, this is Ravage," Spiderbot said pointing to Ravage, who merely nodded. "and this is Reaper."

"Hi." Reaper said with a smile.

"Hi. Uh . . . Th-The principal told me to find you. He said you'd help me with my transition into the school?" Tailagte said with a sort of nervous look on his faceplate. Spiderbot nodded.

"Yup. That's why I signed up for the new student program. Do you mind if I see you're schedule?" Spiderbot asked. Tailgate handed him the peice of paper he had been holding, allowing Spiderbot to take a look at it. Spiderbot looked it over slowly, making it sure he didn't miss a thing. After a few minutes Spiderbot's optics widened slightly. "Well, this is funny." Spiderbot said, handing Tailgate his schedule. The bright blue and white mech looked at the red and black technorganic with a confused expression.

"What is it?" Tailgate asked.

"You're in all of my classes." Spiderbot said with a slight grin. "Which is cool, now we can get to know each other a little better." Tailgate's expression lightened up.

"I-I'd like that." Tailgate said.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! My alarm clock didn't go off!" Bumblebee said as he raced over to the group. The yellow and black mech then noticed Tailgate before raising a optic. "Who's the new kid?"

"His name's Tailgate." Spiderbot explained. "And he's got gym with us in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1." Spiderbot said before the bell rang. "See you guys later." Spiderbot said, walking towards the gym before stopping half way down the hall, turnign back to the group. "You comin' Tailgate?"

"Oh . . . um, yeah! Comin'!" Tailgate replied before following Spiderbot. Bumblebee turned to Ravage and Reaper.

"Did I miss something here?!"

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter of All Mixed Up! Please review, no bad/mean reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming ****very**** soon and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Spiderbot taughted as he dodged every dodgeball that came his way. Bumblebee smilied.

"Maybe later Spider, but can you please just STAND STILL?!" Bumblebee said, throwing the dodgeball he currently held at Spiderbot. Spiderbot caught the ball in mid-air before bouncing off the side of the gym.

"Nope! And you're out 'Bee!" Spiderbot said before handing Tailgate a dodgeball. "Here Tailgate, give it a try." The bright blue and white mech paused for a moment before throwing the ball as Spiderbot did at the same time. "Good throw Tailgate, just need to work on your aim!" Tailgate smilied underneath his mouthplate.

"Thanks." Tailgate said shyly before continuing the game.

**. . .**

"How do you do that so fast?" Ravage asked in a slight annoyance, walking over to the table with Reaper as Spiderbot quickly wrote out the anwsers to his math homework at a extremly fast rate.

"Ravage, you know my brain works overtime to be the best it can be. Besides, these are equation patterns, this is child's play for me." Spiderbot said, finishing the final question before closing his math exercise. "Aaand, done! No peaking Ravage." Spiderbot said, moving the book over towards Reaper, knowing that Ravage would try to sneak a peek at the anwsers.

"I wasn't gonna do anything!" Ravage said in a inoccent voice, trying to trick Spiderbot, who merely looked at the blue and yellow femme with a raised optic.

"So, how were you first classes Tailgate?" Reaper asked the bright blue and white mech. Tailgate shruged, sliding his mouthplate down before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"They were alright. I-I'm really liking this school." Tailgate said happily as Spiderbot picked up a nacho and dipped it into the melted cheese.

"Good, you should like it here. Most people are nice, the teachers are awesome, well most teachers anyways, and it's just a nice place to be. I think we're really happy to have you here Tailgate." Spiderbot said with a smile before looking over at Bumblebee, who hadn't said anything all lunchtime. "Is everything alright 'Bee? You seem a bit distant." The yellow and black mech looked at Spiderbot for a moment before smiling slightly.

"I'm fine Spider, just a bit, *yawn* tired." Bumblebee said before drinking some of his energon. Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee for a moment before returning to his lunch.

**. . .**

"You know what I find really stupid?" Ravage said as the group walked down the street.

"What?" Reaper asked with a raised optic.

"We didn't even notice that someone was moving into the house just down the street from us. How long did it take you to move into your house Tailgate?" Ravage asked. Tailgate for a moment.

"About four days, I think." Tailgate said as the group approached his house. "Well, see you guys later!"

"Bye Tailgate, see you at school tomorrow." Spiderbot said with a slight smile. Tailgate gave Spiderbot a glad look before disappearing into his house.

"Thank Primus he's gone!" Bumblebee muttered under his breath. Spiderbot looked over at the yellow and black mech sternly. "What?"

"What's your deal 'Bee?!" Spiderbot asked with narrowed optics.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been way out of line today! Everytime you've been near Tailgate you've been a complete jerk! Why?!" Spiderbot asked, walking in front of Bumblebee so the yellow and black mech could look him straight in the optic. Silence. "Well?"

"I don't want what happened to Wasp repeat intself. I don't want to risk loosing you Spider. You're all I have!" Bumblebee said.

"Hey!" Ravage said, crossing her arms before Reaper elbowed her in the ribs. "HEY!" Spiderbot smilied at Bumblebee slightly.

"That's sweet 'Bee. But honestly, stop being over protective. I can handle myself just fine." Spiderbot said, kissing Bumblebee on the cheek before walking across the street to his house. "I'll text you later! See ya Ravage, see ya Reaper! Have a good night!" Spiderbot said before disappearing into his home.

"So 'Bee I heard you like being over protective." Ravage said with a chuckle. Bumblebee and Reaper just looked at Ravage in disbelief.

"Really Ravage?!"

"What?! I had too!" Ravage said as the group started down the street.

**. . .**

Spiderbot lay down on his bed, reading the newest issue of the Superior Spider-Mech when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"What do you want?" Spiderbot asked in annoyance, turning the page of his comic.

_"So how about the new guy, huh?"_

"Rage, shut up. I have no feelings towards Tailgate. The only thing I feel for him is friendship. Which strictly means we're just friends. Now shut up and let me read!" Spiderbot said before returning to his comic.

_"Well you have to admit he is kinda cute."_

"Yeah, but I made a promise to 'Bee that I'd be with him forever. And I intend to keep that promise."

_"Yeah, but I didn't promise anything."_

**End of Chapter 2! Sorry It wasn't a longer chapter. I've been really busy lately and I'm just trying to get ahead of my work so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of All Mixed Up! Stay tuned for what comes next and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Are you still mad?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic as he and Spiderbot made their way to school. Spiderbot shrugged.

"No. Not really, I'm just annoyed. Why the hell would you feel threatened by one of the nicest bots ever." Spiderbot said, looking at Bumblebee with a sort of annoyed look. "Bumblebee, you know I'll never cheat on you. But you have to stop being so over protective of me!" Bumblebee paused for a moment before smiling slightly in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I promise to stop being a over protective boyfriend. But we have to do something special tonight. If you know what I mean." Bumblebee said with a sort of lustful smirk. Spiderboy chuckled before nodding.

"Okay, how about I give you a hand with a certain something after school and then I'll make supper." Spiderbot said as the two mechs arrived at school. Bumblebee smilied as he and Spiderbot entered the school building.

"Sure. That sounds great!" Bumblebee said as he and Spiderbot arrived at their lockers where Ravage and Reaper were waiting for them.

"What sounds great?" Ravage asked with a raised optic.

"I'm making 'Bee supper after school." Spiderbot explained with a slight smile on his face before noticing Talgate was not there. "Hey, where's Tailgate?"

**. . .**

_I can't wait to get to school! Never thought I'd ever think that! Can't wait to see Spiderbot again! Can't wait to talk to my new friends. I wonder why Bumblebee was so quiet yesterday._ Tailgate thought, his mind cramed full of random and joyful thoughts as he walked down the street towards the high school. The bright blue and white mech smilied underneath his mouthplate, he just could not contain his joyful attitude. Tailgate sighed as he arrived at the school. _Another day at my new school. This'll be fun. Except for the math . . . and the science . . . and the social studies._ Tailgate thought before feeling a hand being laid on his shoulder, forcing him to jump in surprise.

"Woah, Tailgate calm down!" A familliar voice said from behind the bright blue and white mech. Tailgate turned to his ex-boyfriend a surprised expression on his face.

"Cyblonus?! What the slag are you doing here?!" Tailgate asked in a more upset tone more than anything else. The purple mech narrowed his optics slightly at Tailgate's tone.

"What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend aren't I? I'm supossed to surprise my boyfriend from time to time! Now, give me a kiss." Cyclonus said, leaning towards Tailgate. The bright blue and white mech merely backed up slowly.

"Cyclonus, you know I'll still have some feelings for you, but you cheated on me with Whirl, and for that I can't forgive you. And like I said the day I moved, we're through." Tailgate said before quickly walking into the school, leaving the purple mech outside.

**. . .**

Spiderbot yawned as he looked over his anwsers for his math homework questions. They were all right, as usual. Spiderbot glanced over to where Tailgate sat, noticing that the bright blue and white mech seemed distressed. Spiderbot paused for a moment, thinking if he should ask Tailgate about it now before remembering that his math teacher was very strict about talking while he was correcting tests, which he was currently doing. Spiderbot sighed before going back to check his work.

**. . .**

"You alright Tailgate?" Spiderbot asked Tailgate as they walked to the cafeteria. Tailgate paused for a moment before realizing Spiderbot had spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spiderbot, wasn't paying attention. Um . . . What did you say?" Tailgate asked, sounding a bit distant as he spoke. Spiderbot raised an optic.

"You alright Tailgate?" Spiderbot repeated as the two entered the cafeteria. "You don't really seem too good. You sure you're not feeling sick or anything?" Tailgate smilied slightly underneath his mouthplate, glad that Spiderbot was paying some attention to him.

"N-No, I'm fine. Honestly. It's just . . ." Tailgate said, trailing off as he and Spiderbot got in line to get their food.

"It's just what?"

"It's just something unexpected happened this morning. And I'm just a bit conflicted right now, that's all. I'm fine. Really, I am." Tailgate said as he and Spiderbot got their lunchs. Tailgate got a slice of pizza and Spiderbot got some nachos.

"Alright, whatever you say." Spiderbot said as he and Tailgate walked over to the group's table, where Bumblebee was waiting for them. "Hey sweetspark, how was third period?" Spiderbot asked, taking a seat next to Bumblebee as he laid his nachos down on the table. The yellow and black mech shrugged.

"Not too bad. Boring though. Have was your's?" Bumblebee said, taking a nachos from the pile of melted chesse and chips. Spiderbot smilied slightly.

"Boring as well. I was the first one finished the work we were assigned and I nearly fell asleep." Spiderbot said, taking a nacho. Bumblebee looked over at Tailgate and smilied a friendly smile as the bright blue and white mech took a bit out of his slice of pizza.

"How did you find third period Tailgate?"

"Not too bad. Like Spiderbot said, it was a boring class." Tailgate said with a shrug, his mouth slightly filled.

"I HATE SCIENCE CLASS!" Ravage said loudly as she and Reaper sat down next to Tailgate. "The teacher told me off for just talking to Reaper. It was so stupid!" Spiderbot looked over at Reaper.

"When was she talking to you?"

"While Mr. Brainstorm was handing out our worksheets and instructing us on what to do." Reaper explained before she and Spiderbot looked at Ravage, both with raised optics.

"What?! So I was bored! Big deal! That class was pointless!" Ravage said, crossing her arms and making a annoyed face. Spiderbot and Reaper both rolled their optics before returning to their lunch. A few minutes later Spiderbot felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The red and black mech growled slightly before ignoring Rage, hating how his creation was becoming such a pain in the head.

**. . .**

"I hate how much time we have for lunch." Ravage complained as the group walked down the hall towards their locker, with Spiderbot leading the way and Tailgate in the back, and Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper in the middle. "I mean, fifty minutes isn't that long."

"I agree with you Ravage, I hate it too but-" Spiderbot began before his spider sense went off.

"Spiderbot what is i-?! HEY!" Tailgate said loudly before Cyclonus grabbed Tailgate.

"DON'T ANYBODY FOLLOW US! OR HE GETS IT!" Cyclonus said, holding a cyber-knife to the bright blue and white mech's spark chamber as he made his way to the front exit of the school. Spiderboy growled, his optics turning a dark red, the pain in the back of his head increased as Cyclonus and Tailgate exited the building.

"Nngh! No! Not now! N-Need t-to go and save Tailgate!" Spiderbot said, kneeling to the ground as he attempted to keep Rage under control. Bumblebee kneeled next to the red and black mech.

"Spider?! Spider, talk to me!" Bumblebee said in a panic. After a few seconds Spiderbot took a deep breath before getting up, his color scheme changing from red and black to black and red.

"I'm fine 'Bee. Stay here." Spiderbot said in a dark tone before racing out of the school building.

"Um . . . Is it just me, of did Spiderbot seem creepy just now?" Reaper asked with a raised optic.

**. . . **

"Cyclonus! LET ME GO!" Tailgate said, trying to escape from the purple mech's grasp as they went into a alley just next to the school.

"Tailgate I can't, I love you!" Cyclonus said, turning Tailgate to face him. "Tailgate, please, take me back! PLEASE!" Tailgate looked into Cyclonus' optics.

"No." Tailgate said, narrowing his optics. "I won't, or ever will Cyclonus. You cheated on me with Whirl, you just kidnapped me, and I bet you've been stalking me since I moved!" Tailgate said, pulling himself away from Cyclonus. "So no Cyclonus, I won't take you back!" Cyclonus looked at Tailgate with a blank stare for half a second before narrowing his optics.

"Fine, then if I can't be with you," The purple mech began, pushing Tailgate to the ground before raising his knife into the air, preparing to stab Tailgate in the spark. "then no one will." Cyclonus said, driving the knife downwards. Tailgate closed his optics, not wanting to see his end before hearing Cyclonus yelled, then the knife dropping. The bright blue and white mech opened his optics to see Spiderbot punching Cyclonus in the face over and over and over without showing any mercy. Finally after two minutes the black and red mech stopped punching and turned to Tailgate, hands covered in Cyclonus' energon.

"Tailgate, you alright?" Spiderbot asked as he turned back to normal. Tailgate nodded nervously as he stood up.

"Y-Yeah, th-thanks." Tailgate said before looking at Cyclonus. "Is h-he?" Tailgate asked, looking at Spiderbot. Spiderbot shook his helm.

"No, but I did break alot of him so he'll be in the hostpital for a while. Sorry, about that." Spiderbot said before starting off back to the school. "Come on, we're gonna be late for art."

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Yeah, Cyclonus turns out to be the Ex in this story. I thought that was a good call, better than my first idea, that's for sure! Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more and take care! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"What were you thinking?!" Spiderbot said angerily to Rage as he stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "You could have killed a very sick person!"

_But it was to save someone we care about!_

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse you nearly killing a person! I would have been blamed for it! And then I'd be hunted by the police!" Spiderboy said before sighing, sitting down on his bed. "Do you want my life to be over?!"

_No._

"Then stop misbehaving! This is serious! Got that?!"

_Yeah, got it._ Rage said within Spiderbot's mind before the red and black mech's phone rang. Spiderbot rolled his optics before grabbing his phone and anwsering.

"What?!" The red and black mech practically barked.

_"Spider, you okay? You ran off so fast after school I wasn't able to ask if we were still gonna hang after school." _Bumblebee said from the other end of the line. Spiderbot's optics widened. The date!

"Scrap! Sorry 'Bee. I-I can't today! Something happened and I . . . I need to be alone for a bit. How about tomorrow or Thursday?"

_"Sounds good. We'll talk more a school okay? I got some homework to finish up. Love you sweetspark."_ Bumblebee said before ending the call. Spiderbot lowered his phone, pressing the end button.

"Love you too 'Bee."

**. . .**

"I still can't get over it." Ravage said, playing on her 3DS as Reaper did her homework. Reaper raised an optic at Ravage.

"What?" Reaper asked, putting her pencil down and leaning onto the table, a small yawn escaping her tired helm.

"Spiderbot seemed so distant after what happened to Tailgate. It's just . . . It didn't seem like he was himself . . . like someone was controling him. You know what I mean?" Ravage said before sighing, looking up at the clock. "Well, it's getting late, I better get goin'. Shadow wants me home to help her with some things. See ya sweetspark." Ravage said before leaving the house. Reaper sighed slightly.

"Bye Ravage." The black and red femme said, rolling her optics before restarting her work.

**. . .**

Spiderbot was fast asleep, unknowing what was happening around him as Rage took control of his body, forcing it to stand up from the bed and exit the room through the window. The symbiote changed Spiderbot's color scheme to black and red as he leapt out of the window and web-zipped towards Tailgate's house, landing on the front lawn before leaping up to he roof of the house.

"Where could Tailgate's room be?" Rage asked himself, in Spiderbot's voice, quitely as he crawled around the house, looking into each window searchign for Tailgate. After a few minutes the black and red symbiote finally found Tailgate's room, the bright blue and white mech laying on his bed. Rage paused for a moment before sending three small tendrils through the cracks in the window before opening it from the other side. "Tailgate? You awake?" Rage asked, raising one of Spiderbot's optics. The bright blue and white mech shifted slightly before sleepily turning over to face Rage, who was perched on the window sill.

"Sp-Spiderbot?" Tailgate asked as he slowly awoke from his sleep.

"Hey, just came by to see how you were doing." Rage asked, entering the bedroom slowly, careful to not make any sounds.

"Mmm, p-pretty good." Tailgate said, sitting up in his bed before pausing for a moment. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just came by to say hi. Take care Tailgate See you at school tomorrow." Rage said before leaving the room as fast as he had entered.

**. . .**

The yellow and black mech awoke to a tapping at his window. Bumblebee groaned as he made his way to the window. Bumblebee's optics widened at the sight of Spiderbot sitting on the roof just outside of his window.

"Spider? What are you doing here?!" The yellow and black mech asked, opening his window before Spiderbot climbed into the room.

" 'Bee, I need you to help me get rid of Rage!" The red and black mech said in a paniced tone. Bumblebee raised a optic at the red and black mech he loved.

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot sat down on the yellow and black mech's bed, a sigh escaping his lips.

"My symbiote, Rage, is developing a mind of his own. He's in my head and trying to have a life of his own. I'm scared 'Bee! I'm really scared!" Spiderbot said as Bumblebee sat down next to him before hugging him.

"It's alright Spider. Everything'll be alright."

**End of chapter 4. Sorry this chapter was short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Anyways, hoped you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The blue and yellow femme looked from her math work at Spiderbot, who was drawing a sketch of some superhero costume. Ravage paused for a moment, thinking if she should ask or not before asking Spiderbot her question.

"What's up with you lately?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot turned to the femme, a confused look on his faceplate.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you've been acting weird for the past couple of days. What's wrong?" Ravage said, giving Spiderbot a stern look. The red and black mech merely looked at Ravage before speaking.

"Nothing Ravage. I'm just going through a lot right now."

**. . .**

Sirens blared in the distance behind the mech as he raced through the alleys of Iacon. He was on edge. He couldn't go back. He just couldn't! He didn't want to stay there any longer. Knockout raced on and down the street until he reached Breakdown's house, hoping the big mech was home. The red mech quickly knocked on the front door, hearing the sirens getting louder and louder from behind him. After a half a minute the door open, revealing Breakdown.

"Knockout?! What are you-" Breakdown said before being pushed inside by Knockout, who quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

"I escaped Breakdown. I-I-I couldn't stand it there any longer! I-I had to get out! I-I need a place to hide! Can I stay with you?! PLEASE BREAKDOWN! Please . . ." Knockout said quickly and in a frightened tone. Breakdown looked at Knockout for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Alright Knockout, you can stay." Breakdown said.

**. . .**

"Come on Spider! Tell me!" Ravage said in a annoyed tone as she and Spiderbot walked into the cafeteria

"Hmm . . . No." Spiderbot said as he and Ravage sat down at their usual table where Reaper and Bumblebee were waiting for them.

"Oh come on!" Ravage said, crossing her arms. "Tell me!"

"Tell her what?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot gave Bumblebee a 'you know exactly what' expression. Ravage's optics widened, reading Spiderbot's expression like a book.

"You know?!" Ravage burst out.

"Know what?" Reaper asked, looking over to Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Spiderbot sighed slightly.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you guys. My symbiote, Rage, is out of control. He's developing a mind of his own. And he's been taking over more constantly now, and . . . and I'm scared of what he'll do next." Spiderbot said with a grim look on his face. Ravage and Reaper paused for a moment before everything seemed to all fall silent.

"So," Reaper finally said, breaking the silence. "what are we gonna do?"

**. . .**

"So, what are we gonna do?" Breakdown asked Knockout as he entered the bedroom. "Watch some movies? Play some games? Go online?" Knockout was silent for a moment before a nerv-wrecking smirk appeared on his faceplate.

"We're gonna kill Spiderbot for what he did to me and my father. He'll pay. And I know exactly how!" Knockout said with a dark chuckle.

**. . .**

Rage leapt from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way through the night. He was bored. He knew he couldn't go over and see Tailgate because the mech was asleep, and he didn't want to go near Bumblebee because Spiderbot would be mad at him the next morning. So tonight, he was just going to do his own thing.

_"Really wish I could go see Tailgate. He's so cute and funny, and just overall nice. Too bad I'm stuck in this stupid body with Spiderbot. I wish I had my own body, my own life, instead of sharing it with Spiderbot. That way we'd __both__ be spared some grief."_ Rage thought aloud as he dropped down onto a nearby rooftop. The black and red symbiote paused, looking down at the streets below, searching for something to do. After searching for a few minutes Rage finally noticed displayed T.V.'s in a store showing a live news broadcast with a picture of Knockout on the screen. Rage leapt off the rooftop he had been perched on and landed on the sidewalk just infront of the T.V.'s.

_" . . . Iacon citizen Knockout has escaped prision and is out. Be advised that this mech is __extremely__ dangerous." _The reporter said, making Rage widen Spiderbot's optics in surprise.

_"Ooh . . . This __can't__ be good."_ Rage said before starting his way back home.

**. . .**

"HE'S OUT OF JAIL?!" Spiderbot yelled, standing up from the table, making everyone look directly at him. Bumblebee stood up and brought Spiderbot back into his seat.

"Yeah. He is." Bumblebee said with a slight nod. Tailgate looked at everyone, a confused expression on his faceplate.

"He who?" The bright blue and white mech asked.

"Knockout. That school's very own pyscho. Tried to kill me once." Reaper said, lowering her helm onto the table. "I hate that guy."

"If I even see the fragger I'm gonna rage out!" Spiderbot said, a growl escaping him as he made a agressive fist.

"Oookay then." Tailgate said before going back to his lunch. Spiderbot paused for a moment, letting himself calm down before thinking about something else besides Knockout. "Hey Spiderbot?" Tailgate asked. The red and black mech looked up at the mention of his name, looking straight at Tailgate.

"Yeah?" Spiderbot asked with a slightly raised optic.

"When you came over the other night, why did you leave so quickly?" Tailgate asked, making Spiderbot's optics widen with shock.

"What?" Spiderbot asked as Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at him. Tailgate looked at the red and black mech with a confused expression.

"You don't remember stopping by and checking up on me?" Tailgate asked.

"What time was it?"

"Uh . . . I think around one in the morning."

"Tailgate, I went to bed at ten. I couldn't have been at your house. I was asleep." Spiderbot said, narrowing his optics slightly before sighing, realizing what was going on. "I'll explain after school."

**. . .**

"Wait . . . What?!" Tailgate asked confused.

"I have a symbiotic being living inside of me. And, he takes over my mind and body sometimes. And that's who saved you and came to check up on you." Spiderbot explained before pausing. "And I think you should be properly introduced." Spiderbot said, closing his optics before his color scheme changed from red and black to black and red, his now red optics opening once his color scheme had completely changed.

_"Hi Tailgate, I'm Rage."_ The black and red symbiote said with a slight wave. Tailgate, Ravage, Reaper and even Bumblebee all looked at Rage in surprise.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**Well things are getting more complicated. Knockout's back and wanting revenge, Rage has revealed himself to everyone, including his crush Tailgate. What'll happen next? Who knows?! Stay tuned to find out! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"No way! You're the reason Spiderbot was acting all weird?!" Ravage asked the black and red symbiote. Rage looked at the blue and yellow femme with a sort of confused expression.

_"I dont' . . . I don't even know . . . What are you talking about?!"_ Rage asked with a raised optic.

"Spiderbot's been acting weird lately, first the whole Tailgate thing, then how he acted earlier." Ravage explained.

_"Well, I'm the one who saved Tailgate. And Spider was worried about what I would do next, so it was my fault not Spiderbot's." _The black and red symbiote explained with a slight shrug.

"You saved me?" Tailgate asked Rage. The symbiote nodded slightly, making the bright blue and white mech smile. "Thanks."

_"No problem."_ Rage said before sinking back into Spiderbot, who changed back to normal.

"So, now you know why I've been acting weird." Spiderbot said with a shrug as he crossed his arms.

"So, what now?" Reaper asked with a raised optic as the group began to walk down the street.

"Well, it's Friday, Knockout's broken out of prision aaand we all have no homework. I think we should have sleepover at my house." Spiderbot said with a slight grin on his faceplate. "Besides, I want to make up for how . . . unusual I've been acting lately." There was a pause as everyone though about the idea, but after a few minutes everyone agreed to the idea.

**. . .**

"Knockout, are you sure you wanna do this?" Breakdown asked with a raised optic as he watched the red mech he loved scheme at the table.

"Yes Breakdown, I'm very sure." Knockout said, refusing to make eye contact with the larger mech. Breakdown paused, thinking about what to say next before speaking again.

"You do realize he knows you're coming." Breakdown pointed out as he took a set next to Knockout. The red mech smirked.

"Yes Breakdown, I realize that." Knockout said, turning to Breakdown before leaning in close to the larger mech. "But, this time I have something I neglected last." Breakdown looked at Knockout, slightly confused.

"What?"

"You."

**. . .**

"Wow this game's fun!" Tailgate said happily as he sniped Spiderbot in the head. The group was playing one of their favorite games for the Xbox 360, Halo: Reach. There were only four controllers, yet fire of them so the group took turns letting someone else play. It was Reaper's turn to sit out of the game and let Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Tailgate play the violent first-person shooter. Spiderbot chuckled slightly as his character respawned.

"Yep. It really is . . . OH MY GOD!" Spiderbot said as Bumblebee blew him up with a tank. The yellow and black mech burst out into laughter as he ran over Spiderbot's corpse. "WHAT THE HELL 'BEE?!"

"Trollollollol!" Bumblebee sang as he continued to drive around the map. Spiderbot narrowed his optics.

"Oh yeah. Just keep laughing 'Bee! Just keep laughin'. . ." Spiderbot said, aiming a spartan laser at the tank, charging the blast before firing and destroying the military weapon.

"WHAT THE FRAG JUST HAPPENED?!" Bumblebee yelled as he respawned. Spiderbot laughed.

"Payback bitch!" Spiderbot yelled before noticing Reaper race around the corner. The red and black mech grined as he followed the black and red femme. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Spiderbot said as he assinated Reaper.

"No!" Reaper yelled as her corpse hit the ground. Spiderbot laughed before activating active camo and slowly leaving the area to find Tailgate.

"Tailgate, where aare yyyoou?!" Spiderbot sang as he looked around the map, avoiding Bumblebee and Reaper.

"I'm so not telling you!" Tailgate said as his character flw around in a falcon (UNSC helicopter-type vechile. Spiderbot looked around for a moment before noticing the sound of the vechile.

"Oh, that's where you are." Spiderbot said with a grin as he took out a rocket launcher he had found, searching the sky for the bright blue and white mech. Spiderbot chuckled as he locked onto Tailgate's vechile. "Fire in the hole." Spiderbot said before firing two rockets at the falcon.

"WOAH!" Tailgate said loudly as he and his vechile was blown into rubble.

"Gotcha!" Spiderbot said with a grin.

**. . .**

"Well, that was fun. What should we do now?" Ravage said, leaning back in her seat, putting her hand behind her head. Spiderbot paused for a moment, considering their options at fun.

"Hmm . . . How about we play truth or dare? Maybe would you rather?" Spiderbot sugested with a raised optic.

"Maybe." Bumblebee said with a shrug. "Or we could spin the bottle?" Spiderbot glared at the yellow and black mech. "What?"

"NO! Remember what happened last time we played that?" Spiderbot asked with narrowed optics, his face beginning to turn a shade of red. Bumblebee chuckled. "SHUT UP 'BEE!"

"What happened last time?" Tailgate asked confused. Spiderbot sighed slightly.

"Well, where I'm a technoragnic I have more intense heat cycles and . . . um . . . yeah." Spiderbot explained, his face turning redder than before. Bumblebee chuckled again.

"Alright, then how about hide and seek?" Ravage suggested with a raised optic.

"It'd be too easy for me." Spiderbot said, crossing his arms. "I could just go into stealth mode and hide somewhere outside. So I think truth or dare, or would you rather are our best choices."

"Alright then." Ravage said before raising her hand. "Raise your hands if you wanna play truth or dare?" Everyone rose their hands. "Okay then."

"Who wants to go first?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic, looking around the room to see who raised their hands. Spiderbot sighed.

"Might as well be me. 'Bee, truth or dare?" Spiderbot said, leaning back againest the wall behind him as he smirked.

"Um . . .Truth." The yellow and black mech replied with a slight shrug. Spiderbot smilied as he thought of the question to ask Bumblebee.

"Who is your favorite superhero besides me?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. The yellow and black mech paused for a few moments.

"Um . . . I guess it'd have to be Spider-Mech. He's the closest thing being you." Bumblebee said with a shrug. Spiderbot smilied.

"Fair enough. Okay, your turn 'Bee."

"Uh . . . Ravage truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked the blue and yellow femme.

"Dare."

"Hmm . . . I dare you toooo . . . kiss Reaper." Bumblebee said, not being able to think of any good dares. Ravage shrugged before kissing her black and red girlfriend.

"Done. My turn, Tailgate truth or dare?" Ravage said with a slight smile on her faceplate.

"Truth, I guess." Tailgate replied, slightly nervous.

"Alright. Who was that guy who took you?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Tailgate paused for a moment before sighing.

"I might as well tell you guys. His name is Cyclonus. He's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up after he cheated on me with our mutual friend Whirl. After that he practically begged me to come back to him, saying everything he could think of. Then I moved here and well, you all know the rest." Tailgate said, crossing his arms before sighing again. "My turn right? Spiderbot, truth or dare?" Spiderbot paused for a moment.

"Dare."

"I dare you to leap around the room as fast as you can." Tailgate said, knowing that there was nothing in the room that was able to be broken easily. Spiderbot shrugged, knowing he wouldn't hit anything.

"Alright, here I go." Spiderbot said before leaping around the living room at a extreme speed, seeming to be just a red and black blur. "Done. Reaper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to . . ." The red and black mech paused, trying to think up a dare before remembering the pizza the group had ordered earlier that evening, hi bright blue optics widened in realization as he stood. "Scrap! I forgot about the pizza! Bumblebee, you take my turn. I'll be back in a bit!" Spiderbot said as he raced out the door and leaving the group alone.

**. . .**

"Knockout please don't do this!" Breakdown begged his red lover as they walked down the street. Knockout shook his head, not looking over at the larger mech. "Knockout you don't have to do this! We can get away from here and start a new life together!" Knockout stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Breakdown.

"Breakdown, I know exactly what you're trying to do, but I can't let him get away with what he has done to me. He sent me to jail and killed my father! And I intend to even the score. An eye for an eye." Knockout said in a scarily calm tone before walking down the street towards Spiderbot's house with Breakdown directly behind him.

**. . .**

"Thanks Steve! See ya later!" Spiderbot said as he leapt into the air with the steaming hot pizza in his hands.

_I'm sorry. _Rage said in Spiderbot's mind. Spiderbot merely smilied slightly.

"It's alright Rage. I understand that you felt lonely, but hey, look on the bright side! At least it all worked out!" Spiderbot said as he took a shortcut to his house.

_Yeah, it did, didn't it?_

"Yep, it did." Spiderbot said as he leapt across his neighborhood and into his own backyard, entering his house through the back door. "Hey guys I'm back!" Spiderbot called out as he entered the living room, holding the pizza with one hand.

"Awesome! I'm starved!" Ravage said as Spiderbot handed Bumblebee the pizza, his spider sense flaring the moment his hands released the food before the door bell rang.

"Guys, out the back door. Now." Spiderbot said sternly as he made his way to the door.

"Why?" Tailgate asked as the group began to exit through the rear entrance.

"Just go and call the cops." Spiderbot said quietly as everyone left the house, closing the door behind them. The red and black mech paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening the front door, optics widening at who was there. "No."

"Payback's a bitch Spidey, and so am I." Knockout said with a smirk, holding a laser-pistol directly at Spiderbot's faceplate. Knockout pulled the trigger, the shot going off instantly. Knockout grined.

**End of Chapter 6**

**CLIFFHANGER! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 7**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Anyone else hear that gun-shot?!" Tailgate asked as the group raced down the street towards Reaper's house, which was the farthest down the street.

"Yeah, but we can't go back!" Bumblebee said, narrowing his optics before stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing everyone else to stop behind him. "But we can call the police like Spider said." Bumblebee said, turning to the group as he reached for his phone, optics widening when he couldn't find it. "Scrap! I must have forgotten it at Spider's. Ravage, you got your phone?" The blue and yellow femme nodded.

"Yep. But I'd rather call the police from Reaper's place, where it's safe." Ravage said before everyone began to race down the street again.

"I hope Spiderbot's alright." Reaper said, a concerned look on her faceplate. Bumblebee felt tears swell up in his optics.

**. . .**

Energon began to leak from the hole in Spiderbot's head, which was in the dead-centre of his forehead. Knockout laughed at how easy it was to kill his hated enemy.

"Knockout, we should probably go now!" Breakdown said in a worried tone, the corpse of the red and black mech creeping him the hell out as he spoke. Knockout merely frowned at Breakdown.

"But we haven't lite his house on fire yet!" Knockout said before laughing again, taking his attention away from Spiderbot's corpse. Breakdown looked at Knockout in a slight confusion.

"Burn the house down?! But he'd dead! What more could you want?!" Breakdown asked with a raised optic as Spiderbot's body began to heal itself. Nether Knockout nor Breakdown seemed to noticed the red and black mech's body repairing itself.

"I want everything he's ever loved to burn and die!" Knockout yelled as Spiderbot got up slowly from the ground. "I want everyone he's loved to suffer!" Knockout said loudly before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT CAN KILL ME?!" Spiderbot yelled, throwing Knockout across the yard. _Thank Primus for Rage!_ Spiderbot thought as Knockout stood up. The red mech growled.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

**. . .**

"Hello?! Police?! My friend's in danger! He's down on 27, Prime Avenue fighting Knockout! Y-Yes it is Spiderbot. PLEASE HURRY!" Ravage said in a slight panic before hangin up the phone, sighing. "They should be here in a few minutes." Ravage said, putting her phone back in her sub-space. Bumblebee looked outside, his arms crossed as Reaper and Tailgate sat on the couch.

"What are we doing?" Bumblebee thought aloud as he looked down the street over towards Spiderbot's house, which was out of view from his current angle.

"What do you mean 'Bee?!" Reaper asked in a slight fright-filled tone. Bumblebee then realized what he had said.

"I mean . . . I mean what are we doing just letting Spider face that maniac on his own?! We should be helping him!" Bumblebee said before leaning againest the giant living room window of Reaper's house. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

**. . .**

Spiderbot avoided laser after laser as he leap around his front yard as Rage began to flow over his frame, increasing his body's normal statistics. Knockout growled in annoyance as Spiderbot got closer, his color scheme changing to black and red.

"WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Knockout yelled as Spiderbot leapt over the red mech, taking away the laser-pistol and crushing it in his hand.

_"Because I have a __life__ to fight for! I have people who I __care__ about! Unlike __you__!" _Spiderbot said loudly before smashing Knockout into the pavement, webbing the red mech into the crater before turning to Breakdown. _"And how could __you__ allow him to roam free?!"_ Spiderbot yelled before webbing up the large mech, tugging him closer.

"I love him! That's how! You of all people should understand this!" Breakdown yelled as a tendril snacked around the mech's neck.

_HE ALLOWED THIS MONSTER TO RUN FREE! _Rage yelled within Spiderbot's mind. Spiderbot narrowed his optics before throwing Breakdown down the street.

_"I'm __not__ killing an inocent person. Even if they made a slight mistake. But __you__ are a __monster__. You've done things __no one__ else would!"_ Spiderbot said, transforming his hands into giant hammers. _"And __now__ you'll pay!"_ Knockout's optics widened in horror for the last time before Spiderbot began to his head in without mercy. The force of a grenade going off hitting the corpse with each blow. After a minute Spiderbot tried to stop but couldn't. He wasn't in control anymore. Rage was. _RAGE STOP!_

_NO!_

_Rage he's __dead__!_

_So? Doesn't mean this isn't fun!_

_Rage, think about what you're doing! This'll ruin our lives! Think about __Tailgate__ and __Bumblebee__! Do you __really__ want us to go to jail for this?! Now __stop__ and let me take over!_ Spiderbot mentally said to Rage, making the symbiote stop pounding the giant hammers into the red corpse, giving Spiderbot control of his body again as the police arrived on the scene, quickly exiting their vechiles and drawing their weapons on Spiderbot.

"POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" One of the officers said. Spiderbot did as he was told as Rage sinked back into him. The red and black mech felt a sharp pain in his head before remembering Rage hadn't really repaired his helm, just patched the wound. The red and black mech collapsed, energon spilling from his now-open wound.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The other officer yelled as he raced over to Spiderbot.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his optics, his helm hurting like crazy. He looked around at his surroundings, brain attempting to reconize where he was. His optics widened after several minutes of processing before Spiderbot realized where he was. He was in the hostpital. The red and black mech winced as he sat up, his head felt like it was on fire.

"Pr-Primus this hurts!" Spiderbot muttered his thought as he felt his forehead. The wound was now completely healed, but tender. Spiderbot paused for a moment, noticing that he didn't feel any different or that nothing seemed abnormal like he expected fom receiving a bullet to the head. Suddenly the door to Spiderbot's room opened, making the red and black mech to leap up to the ceiling and go into stealth mode.

"Spider? You alright?" Bumblebee said as he, Tailgate, Ravage and Reaper entered the room. Spiderbot sighed as he exited his stealth mode.

"Thank Primus it's only you guys." Spiderbot said, dropping down from the ceiling. "So, what happened when I was out?"

"The peramedics brought you here while we explained what happened to the police. You have nothing to worry about since uncle Magnus came in as your defendent in the case." Bumblebee said before hugging Spiderbot tightly. "I thought we lost you." Spiderbot hugged back.

"You worry too much." Spiderbot said with a slight grin. Bumblebee smilied as a tear rolled down the side of his face.

"I know." Bumblebee said before separating from the red and black mech. "But it's only because I-"

"Love me so much, I know. You've said it before." Spiderbot said with a smile before he started out the door. "Come on, let's go home."

**3 Days Later . . .**

"Hey Spider, how are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot sat up in his bed, his bandages wrapped tightly around his helm from the gun-shot he had received from Knockout*(Check out All Mixed Up for details -Mason). The gun-shot itself had healed completely, yet to minimize the pain the bandage was kept there.

"Not too bad, sore, but not too bad. How's everyone doing?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Pretty well. They're worried about you though."

"I know."

"You should go to school."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone 'Bee. After Knockout showing up here . . . I just . . . I don't want anyone hurt." Spiderbot said, crossing his arms at the yellow and black mech. Spiderbot sighed before laying back down. "Can you get me an energon cube please?"

"Sure sweetspark." Bumblebee said before exiting the room. A few minutes later Bumblebee walked back into the room holding a energon cube for his lover, his optics widening at the empty room. "Spider?!"

**End of Chapter 7!**

**If you wanna know what happened to Spiderbot then check out my "Age of Disaster" story, which I've got started now! The first chapter is up now if you wanna read it so yeah. Anyways, stay tuned to see what happens next and take care! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 8**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys, just want to let you guys know this chapter is a tie-in tomy new event 'Age of Disaster", so please go check that out. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"He's gone!" Bumblebee said in a paniced tone. "GONE!"

"Dude, chill. So what if he's been gone for an entire day? Don't superheroes do that everyday?" Ravage asked with a raised optic as the group walked home from school. Bumblebee shrugged.

"I have no clue. I just want him to come home." The yellow and black mech's optics lowered, looking down at his feet. Suddenly the pavement in from of the group practically exploded as a humanoid figure appeared just before them. The creature groaned as he got to his feet.

"Ow! That hurt!" The masked human said aloud as he removed the dust from his clothing Bumblebee remembered seeing that mask before, back during the summer. Spiderboy's mask. The yellow and black mech clenched his fist, aiming his punch straight at the human's head before it turned around, meeting Bumblebee's metalic fist hit him straight in the face, forcing the human back a few inches.

"Who the slag are you?!" Bumblebee asked loudly. The human groaned again, shaking his head before looking up at the group.

"Ow! That frickin' hurt! God! Nngh! What the hell 'Bee?!" The human said, rubbing his face before noticing his nose was broken. "Oh! Just perfect!" He groaned slightly before sighing, holding up his left hand. "One sec. I need to fix my nose." The masked teenager took a deep breath, placing both of his hands at each side of his nose before snapping it back into place. The human growled. "Okay. Now to buisness."

"What buisness?" Ravage asked with a raised optic, crossing her arms. "And who are you?" The human paused for a moment before face-palming, hurting his nose in the process.

"Ow! Well, my name's Mason and I was helping Spiderboy and Spiderbot fix the multiverse, but then we got separated. Something . . . or maybe even someone must have separated us. And now I'm here." Mason explained quickly, his spider sense going off slightly before Bumblebee grabbed him by the throat.

"You're lying!" The yellow and black mech practically yelled. Everyone looked at Bumblebee in shock as he held Mason in his grasp tightly. "You did something to him didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Bumblebee, let him go!" Reaper said as she, Ravage and Tailgate attempted to release Mason from the yellow and black mech's grip.

"Come on 'Bee! Let him go! He's told us what he knows!" Tailgate said as Mason finally escaped Bumblebee's grasp, bringing his hand to his throat, attempting to breath before his spider sense went off.

"TAILGATE!"

"WHO THE HELL LET YOU OUT OF JAIL?!" Ravage yelled in a extremely annoyed tone as Cyclonus held a laser-pistol at the group. Mason narrowed his lensed eyes.

_Today's not my day is it? Okay, focus Mason. What am I goin' to do?!_ Mason thought in a slight panic. Cyclonus narrowed his optics slightly. _Oh no. I think you pissed him off Ravage!_ Mason thought as the purple mech aimed his weapon to Ravage's helm. Mason sighed before lunging at the purple mech and tackling him to the ground, forcing him to drop the weapon. "Stay down Cyclonus! This'll go alot easier for you if you'd just surrender!" Mason said in a angry tone as he kept Cyclonus on the ground.

"**UNHAND ME!**" The purple mech yelled in a rage before looking over at Tailgate, who had a extremly frightened expression on his face. Cyclonus stopped struggling and merely looked into the bright blue and white mech's optics, which were filling with a mixture of sadness, fear, anger and mostly just disapointment. Cyclonus looked away from Tailgate as Mason webbed him to the ground.

"There, that should hold 'im until the cops get here." Mason said, clapping dust off of his gloved hands before turning to the group to his left. "And 'Bee, don't worry about Spiderbot. I'll find him and Spiderboy, and we're gonna go set things right." Mason said, laying a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder before he began to fade from the universe. "I promise." Mason said with a slight smile from under his mask before completely fading away. The group merely paused in confusion before looking at one another.

"That . . . was weird." Reaper said with a sort of confused expression on her faceplate.

"You can say that again." Tailgate said as he took out his phone before dialing the police.

**. . .**

"You know you guys can leave whenever you want. You know that right?" Bumblebee said in a dull tone, hardly making eye contact with his friends. The group was currently in Bumblebee's living room, making sure the yellow and black mech was alright.

"We're not leaving you 'Bee." Reaper said, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat. "You're not acting like yourself and we're worried about you. So until you're better we're staying here. Right guys?" Ravage and Tailgate both nodded. Bumblebee merely rolled his optics.

"Seriously 'Bee, we're worried about you." Ravage said with a concerned tone, narrowing her optics slightly. "You never act like this, like the way you did when that Mason guy came outta no where. So what gives?" Bumblebee did not respond. Tailgate's optics narrowed slightly.

"This has to do with everything that's happened lately. Doesn't it?" Tailgate said, looking up at the yellow and black mech with a stern expression. Bumblebee looked back at Tailgate, the exact same expression on his face that said it all. "You blame me don't you? You blame me for Cyclonus, you blame me for how Rage is, you blame me for what happened the other night with that Knockout guy. You blame me for everything that's been happening lately, haven't you?!"

"No, not everything." Bumblebee replied. "I've blamed you for a few things. But not everything. I'm over-protective of Spider, I can't help it. It's how I react whenever bad things happen. And now, with him gone . . . I just don't know what to do." Bumblebee said, his head lowering to the floor. A long silence filled the room, no one knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Tailgate said.

"No, I'm sorry what how I've treated you. Pals?" Bumblebee said, extending his hand out to Tailgate for a hand shake. Tailgate paused for a moment, looking at the hand, then at Bumblebee, a sort of joyful expression washed over the bright blue and white mech as he accepted the gesture.

"Pals." Tailgate said, the two mechs shaking hands as a bright green portal opened in the middle of the room, with Spiderbot emerging from it before it closed behind him. The red and black mech noticed Bumblebee and Tailgate holding hands instantly.

"Uh . . . what did I miss?!" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Both mechs then remembered their hands were intertwined, they separatedand turned in the opposite direction, the two saying 'nothing' at the same time. Spiderbot chuckled. "Well, I don't care. I'm just glad to be home! I . . . Woah!" Spiderbot began before noticing his hands were still glowing with cosmic energy from earlier. Almost as soon as he had noticed the remaining glow of his hands it faded, leaving him slightly puzzled.

"So, what did you do?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as the red and black mech took a seat on the couch. Spiderbot paused for a moment before looking up at his friends, a small smile on his faceplate.

**. . .**

" . . . And then I came home. Sorry about scaring you guys. But I had to save the multiverse." Spiderbot said, leaving the room in total silence, everyone trying to process this information.

"Wow. So, how hard was it to beat that Disaster guy?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot practically froze, his optics looking straight at Bumblebee.

"I-It was . . . pretty hard. Um . . . I'll be right back." Spiderbot said, exiting the living room before making his way up to the bathroom. Spiderbot closed and locked the door behind him before looking in the mirror. "It's alright. Everything's fine. It's over. The disaster's over." Spiderbot said before his hands began to glow again. "It's over."

**End of Chapter 8! Sorry if it wasn't too long. I just finished up the "Age of Disaster" event and I'm tired, so yeah. Anyways, stay tuned for more and take care everyone! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Mixed Up!**

**Chapter 9**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_I needed this! I've needed this alot!_ Spiderbot thought as he swung through the streets of Iacon. _The whole Disaster thing was alot to take in. And to come back to this right away. It's kinds overwhelming. But, I gotta defend the people of Iacon. I promised myself I would. _ Spiderbot thought as he landed on a nearby flag pole, perching himself carfully as he scanned the area, looking for any crime in the area. The red and black mech smilied slightly as he noticed some crime across the street. Three black mechs raced down the street with large bags filled with credits._ Finally, something to keep my mind occupied!_ Spiderbot thought as he pursued the three down a alley.

"C'mon man! Hurry it up!" The front mech yelled before noticing Spiderbot was swinging towards them. "AW SLAG!" The mech yelled before Spiderbot webbed his feet to the ground, forcing him to trip up and drop all the credits he had. The red and black mech quickly webbed the mech's hands to the ground as he landed on the ground.

"Drop the bags and I'll consider going easy on you." Spiderbot said before his spider sense went off, the two mechs pulling out two laser-pistols from the sub-space. "Have it your way." Spiderbot said, firing a webline at one of the mechs, yanking him into arm's reach before punching the mech into the ground as the other mech began shooting at Spiderbot. The red and black mech dodged each shot, leaping from spot to spot in the alley. Spiderbot aimed his right hand at the mech as to fire a webline, but instead a beam of golden energy shot out of his palm, sending the mech flying back, crashing into a nearby dumpster. Spiderbot landed on a wall and paused, looking at him hand. "What was that?"

**. . .**

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Tailgate asked Bumblebee before taking a sip of his coffee. Spiderbot had convinced the two to get together so they'd get to know each other better. Both mechs agreed.

"All our lives. We grew up together, we were the best of friends. That is until I kinda distanted myself from him and Ravage, joining new groups, making new friends. But then we got the gang back together again. Thankfully." Bumblebee said, staring into the mug in front of him. "So, how long have you known Cyclonus?" The bright blue and white mech paused for a moment, thinking about the anwser.

"Um . . . about five years I think."

"Why'd you guys get together?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Tailgate paused for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee before turning his helm towards the yellow and black mech.

"Honestly? I don't even know anymore. We sorta . . . did. Y'know?" Tailgate said. Bumblebee nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, kinda like what happened with me and becoming popular. It just sort of happened. I just went with it."

"Exactly!" Tailgate said in a suddenly loud voice. Bumblebee smilied slightly. Tailgate looked at the yellow and black mech witha slightly confused look on his face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. It's just something crossed my mind."

"What?"

"You . . . You don't wanna know." Bumblebee said with a slight chuckle before taking another sip of his coffee. Tailgate frowned.

"C'mon! Tell me!" Tailgate pleaded with a begging expression on his faceplate. Bumblebee paused for a moment, considering if he should tell tailgate. The yellow and black mech took another drink of his coffee before looking back to Tailgate.

"When I first saw you in the hallway . . . with Spider . . . I . . . forget it." Bumblebee said, getting up from the counter, quickly taking out the credits he owed before making his way to the exit. The bright blue and white mech paused for a moment, confused by what just happened.

**. . .**

"Hmm . . . Fascinating!" Shockwave said, looking over his scans of Spiderbot's frame. The red and black mech raised an optic.

"What is it Shocky? Find anything weird?" Spiderbot asked, looking over Shockwave's shoulder at the scan's result sheet. The red and black mech's optics widened at the results. "No way! I'm full of cosmic energy?!"

"Aparently, yes." Shockwave said. Spiderbot paused for a moment, thinking of when he, Spiderboy and Mason closed the last tear in the multiverse* (Read Age of Disaster -Mason). The red and black mech then noticed the time. 3:00 PM. He was supossed to meet Bumblebee and Tailgate back at his house.

"Naw, scrap! Sorry Shockwave, but I gotta go!" Spiderbot said before racing out of the house.

**. . .**

"I am SO sorry I'm late!" Spiderbot said as he entered his house, making his way to the living room. "I was going over a few things with Shockwave and . . . hey, where's 'Bee?" Spiderbot asked Tailgate with a slightly raised bright blue and white mech shrugged.

"He ran off while we were talking. He said something about when he first saw me and then just ran away." Tailgate explained as Spiderbot sat down.

"So, besides that, how'd it go?" Spiderbot asked with a slightly raised optic. Tailgate shrugged.

"Fine. Or at least I think so." Tailgate said, looking out the window. Spiderbot's optics lowered slightly before feeling a slight pinch in the back of his head.

_Can I talk to him?_ Rage asked from the back of Spiderbot's head. The red and black mech paused for a moment, considering if he should allow his symbiote to take control of their body.

"Sure Rage, go for it." Spiderbot said, gaining Tailgate's attention. The bright blue and white mech turned to Spiderbot as Rage took control of his body, changing the color scheme to black and red instead of the usual red and black.

_"Tailgate, what's the matter? You seem distant."_ Rage said with a concerned look in his optics. Tailgate's helm lowered.

"It's my fault."

_"What is?"_

"What happened the other day with Cyclonus. Ravage was almost shot because of me." Tailgate said, crossing his arms. The black and red symbiote's look turned from a concerned expression to a mixture of caring and hurt. Rage leaned in close to Tailgate, gently turning Tailgate's helm towards him so they made eye-contact.

_"No Tailgate. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault except for Cyclonus's. Don't you __ever__ say that again."_

"And why do you care so much anyways?" Tailgate asked in a slightly annoyed tone, looking away from the symbiote again. Rage paused for a moment before smiling slightly, turning Tailgate's helm back to him again. Tailgate opened his mouth as to say something, but was quickly silenced by Rage, who had practically tackled him onto the couch, forcing a kiss onto the mech's mouth. After a few extra sseconds of the kiss Rage finally backed off, a grin on his faceplate.

_"Because I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. And I won't just stand by and watch you beta yourself up for no good reason."_ Rage said as he felt a large pain growing in the back of his mind. He knew Spiderbot was trying to regain control, but he didn't care, he did what he wanted . . . no . . . what he needed to do. Tailgate merely looked at Rage in shock, his faceplate pure red.

"R-Rage . . . I-I-I . . . I don't know . . . I don't know what to say!" Tailgate said as he sat back up.

_"Just say you won't do that again. Say that you'll make sure you don't blame yourself like that again." _Rage said, taking Tailgate's hand into his own.

"I can't promise that." Tailgate said, looking up at Rage before smiling slightly. "Not when you can do that for me Rage." Rage paused for a moment, looking at Tailgate with a slightly confused expression.

_"What are you saying?"_ Rage asked. Tailgate smilied.

"What would you say if you were my boyfriend?" Tailgate asked the symbiote, leaning in close. Rage's optics widened before a smile crept onto his face.

_"I'd say I was the luckiest person on the planet!" _Rage said before kissing Tailgate again, this time with the bright blue and white mech kissing back.

**. . .**

The yellow and black mech sat in his room, thinking over the past couple of weeks. He thought about his love for Spiderbot, and now his new-found attraction to Tailgate. Bumblebee sighed, feeling like a horrible boyfriend for even thinking about this.

"What am I going to do? I can't just say to Spider that I still love him, but I also like Tailgate!" Bumblebee said before forcing his face into his pillow. "PRIMUS! WHAT DO I DO?!" The yellow and black mech yelled into the pillow, his cries being muffled by the fabric. Bumblebee then flipped over onto his back, sighing gently as he relaxed. "What do I do?"

**. . .**

Breakdown walked out of the police station. The big mech had been let go because his parents paid his bail. Breakdown didn't care that he was free though. He was full of haterd. Haterd for Spiderbot for killing his beloved Knockout. And he wanted revenge.

**End of Chapter 9! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it wasn't too long, but at least you got the chapter! Anyways, take care guys. PEACE!**


End file.
